


Internal pain

by VanShip



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanShip/pseuds/VanShip
Summary: Блейк и подумать не могла, чем закончится их разговор с Янг, в старом сарае.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Internal pain

Янг

У меня до сих пор не укладывается в голове. К нам вернулась Блейк. Когда я ее впервый раз увидела, я была рада. Очень. Но также, во мне кипит ярость. Она нас бросила. Просто взяла и ушла. Даже думать не хочу, о чем она сейчас думает. Но мне пофиг. У меня и так нету настроения, а для душевных разговоров тем более. В добавок ко всему, мы застряли в каком-то заброшенном поселение, где полно трупов. Я с дрожью вспоминаю тот момент, когда мы с Вайсс нашли два трупа, которые были в спальне. Боюсь даже представить, от чего они все умерли. Дядя Кроу, пошел проверить местность. Оскар растопил камин. Ну хоть теперь не так сильно и холодно. Я сижу на диване, спокойно смотрю на пламя, которое горит. Затем я обратила внимание на то, как Блейк накрыла пледом Вайсс, которая сидела напротив камина. Видимо, она ещё не отошла от найденной находки. А затем, Блейк села на диван, рядом со мной. Я не особо хочу встречаться с ней взглядами, и отвела взгляд в пол. Тут же, в зал зашёл Кроу, он стряхнул с себя весь снег. Представляю, что там щас на улице творится,  
— Везде трупы! И так в каждом доме, — сказала Кроу,  
— Что! — сказала я  
— Ты чему то удивлена! Как будто они все просто уснули и все, — выдал Кроу, Грея руки у камина,  
— Может мы здесь не останемся? — предложила Вайсс.  
«БЛЯТЬ, НИКТО НЕ ХОЧЕТ ТУТ ОСТАВАТЬСЯ!» — подумала я про себя.  
— А есть выбор? Либо замёрзнуть на смерть, либо быть тут. Мы переждём здесь метель, а потом отправимся дальше. — сказал Кроу. И все такие замолчали. Понятное дело. Кроу прав, лучше в доме с мертвецами, чем быть замершими телами.  
— Тогда, давайте каждый чем то займётся. Может здесь что-то есть, что нам поможет, — предложила Руби. Мне всегда поражало в Руби то, что даже в любой хреновой ситуации, она не теряет настроение. Да, не зря она наш лидер.  
— Я пойду ещё раз осмотрю местность. И ещё, не вздумайте разделятся. — сказал Кроу и ушел на улицу. Тут резко встала Блейк с дивана,  
— Я и Янг пойдем поищем какой-то транспорт, — сказала она. Меня это немного удивило. Учитывая то, как она себя чувствует, после воссоединения с нами. Может хочет о чем-то поговорить? Не знаю. Ну ладно, дам ей шанс.  
— Хорошо. Я не сильно горю желанием быть тут, — встав с дивана, сказала я. Когда мы подошли ко входу, я заметила как Руби, утащила куда-то Блейк, и я решила ее подождать.

Блейк

Руби утащила меня в соседнюю комнату. Видимо хочет поговорить про Янг.  
— Блейк, слушай, попробуй поговорить с Янг, — сказала Руби. Сама просьба поговорить с ней, меня заставляет волноваться,  
— А если она не захочет! — сказала я,  
— Думаю что захочет. Просто, она ведёт себя как-то странно. Я не хочу, чтобы в команде были разногласия, — сказала Руби, и я все же согласилась,  
— Хорошо, я поговорю, — после чего, она меня обняла. Мы подошли ко входу, где меня ждала Янг,  
— Все хорошо? — спросила Янг,  
— Да все хорошо, пошли, — ответила я и мы вышли на улицу. С порога нас встречает очень сильная метель. Мы идём к старому гаражу. В лицо дует снег, а метель буквально сбивает с ног. Благо мы зашли в гараж. Мы закрыли дверь и начали осматриваться вокруг. Тут было много всякого хлама. Я обратила внимание на старый трактор. Во его виду сразу было понятно, что он ездить не сможет. Янг пошла дальше и я побежала за ней. Я не знаю, захочет она со мной разговаривать или нет. Она остановилась и невольно вздохнула. Все стоит попробовать,  
— Эй, все хорошо? — спросила я,  
— Не совсем…просто…прости, — ответила Янг, и пошла дальше. Я не стала что-то говорить, словно я боюсь что-то ей сказать,  
— Ей, я нашла прицеп! — сказала она, и я пошла к ней.  
— Отлично, завтра на нем и поедим! — сказала Янг,  
— Да, только осталось его от сюда вывести, — сказала я, на что она махнула рукой,  
— Ну это уже завтра, идём обратно, — сказала она. Янг направилась к выходу. Я все думала, стоит мне начать разговор, или нет. Все же я решилась,  
— Янг!  
— Что? — холодным голосом, спросила она  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — сказала я, подойдя к ней,  
— Нам не о чем разговаривать, — она решила уйти от разговора. Понятное дело, она не хотела разговаривать со мной, но лучше щас, чем никогда,  
— Янг, я понимаю, тебе не хочется со мной разговаривать, но дай мне шанс!  
Немного подумав, она повернулась ко мне, и внимательно смотрела на меня. Почему мне стало не по себе? Она смотрит на меня в ожидании,  
— Я виновата. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, ты пыталась защитить меня, и я это ценю, но…когда я присоединилась к вам обратно, то чувствую себя изгоем в твоих глазах. Я не хочу этого, и поэтому я обещаю. Я клянусь, что я никогда не уйду не от команды, и не от тебя, — высказала я, и на лице Янг появилась лёгкая улыбка. Похоже мне удалось вернуть ей доверие. Невольно я заметила, как взяла ее правую руку. У меня мурашки по коже пошли, когда я почувствовала холод ее протеза,  
— И ещё, Янг! Если с тобой что-то случится, или какой-то враг будет тебе угрожать, я защищу тебя! — уверено сказала я и тут ее улыбка свелась на нет,  
— Что?

Янг

Я не знаю, с чего охриневать. Она меня защитит! Что этим она имела ввиду? Она что видет во мне безпомощьную? Меня дико расстроили ее слова. Я чувствую, как злость меня переполняет. Я не знаю почему, но мне грустно и обидно.  
— Янг, твои глаза…  
Она посмотрела на меня со страхом. Мои зрачки были красными, как кровь.  
— Не обманывай себя Блейк! Ты не сможешь меня защитить, — сказала я, сжимая свой правый кулак,  
— О чем ты? Я всегда готова…  
— Нет! Ты сбежала, даже ничего не сказав. В ту ночь, я дико волновалась за тебя. Я боялась, что на мои крики, ты не ответишь, — высказываясь, я чувствовала, как текут мои слезы. Я со страхом вспоминаю ту ночь. Блейк тоже еле сдерживает эмоции, но пускай слушает,  
— Я! Я пыталась тебя защитить, и вот результат. Мне отрубили руку (взмахнула перед ней своим протезом) Когда я пришла в сознания, я думала о тебе. Но…ты ушла. Бросила меня. А потом Руби ушла с остальными. Я была одна. Понимаешь, одна! — практически крича, выдала я. Я прикрыла лицо руками. Я плакала. Блейк, хотела меня обнять, но я оттолкнула ее. Она удивилась ещё больше,  
— А теперь ты говоришь, что защитишь меня! Какая может быть защита от той, которая в страхе сбегает и не может даже за себя постоять? — решила спросить я прямо. Блейк, была слегка обиженная и с обидой посмотрела на меня,  
— Мне не нужна защита. Если я сказала что защищу тебя, значит так и будет! — твердо заявила она, и почему-то…меня это рассмешило. Своим смехом, я попустила ее уверенность. И тут, я решила выпустить пар,  
— Ну раз так, не желаешь проверить?  
— Проверить что? — спросила она, и тут я ей бью металлической рукой в живот. Да, она явно не ожидала такого удара. Согнувшись, она упала на колени. Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, но тут упала на спину, когда я вокзала ей с коленки по лицу. Я смотрела на лежащую Блейк с презрением. Из разбитого носа, текла кровь. Ее лицо, было всё в крови. Она попыталась встать, но я ей тут ударила в живот, уже с ноги. Она снова упала, держась одной рукой за нос, другой за живот,  
— Янг, хватит, пожалуйста! — хриплым голосом, сказала она, но я ее не слышала и начала бить ее ногой в живот. После десяти ударов по торсу, я решила поднять ее. Она хотела что-то сказать, но я взяла ее за волосы и поднесла к ближайшей стене. Она пыталась вырваться, но я со всей силы прижала ее к стене,  
— Ну, нужна тебе защита, или нет? — спросила я, но она молчала. Я смотря ей в глаза. По ее лицу текли слезы, а половина лица была вся в крови. Затем, я взяла ее за горло и подняла над собой,  
— Ну? — я держала ее, пока она не начала бить меня по руке. Я отпустила руку и она упала на жопу, но тут же встала,  
— П-прости меня! — наконец-то сказала она, держась за горло. Я хотела снова взять ее за горло, но взяла за лицо и начала бить ее головой об стену. Один раз. Два. Три. Я ее отпустила и она упала окончательно. Она смотрела на меня, моля чтобы я ее простила. Но мне было похуй! Я продолжила безжалостно бить ее ногами,  
— Это тебе за все! За то, что ты сбежала! За то, что ты трусиха! За все! — я высказывала ей, каждый раз, когда наносила удар. Я била ее в живот, иногда даже попадала по лицу. Но потом, я остановилась, чтобы перевести дух. Затем, я придавила ее голову, лицом к полу, своей ногой и немного надавила. Я не о чем не думала! У меня даже не было чувства жалости, мне просто было похуй! Я присела рядом с ней, взяв ее за волосы и подняла ее голову, чтобы я могла видеть ее лицо. У нее был открыт один глаз. Скорее всего, я попала по нему. Также была разбита губа,  
— А теперь слушай сюда! Пускай ты и вернулась в нашу команду, я не против, но я против предательства. Ты сбежала, и стала для меня предателем. Отныне, я не хочу, чтобы ты была как-то связана со мной, я не хочу тебя больше видеть, поэтому, чтобы утром, я тебя тут не видела. Иди обратно к своим братья из Белого Клыка. Для меня, ты мертва, — я все сказала. Я встала и направилась к выходу. Выйдя из сарая, я тут же ощутила холод. Ещё бы. Метель стала сильнее, и мое лицо покрылось снегом. И в тот момент, я почувствовала себя виноватой. Я остановилась и посмотрела назад. Но все же пошла обратно. Зайдя в дом, я увидела Руби и Вайсс, которые несли на кухню консервы,  
— Янг, можешь нас поздравить, мы нашли еду! — сказала Руби, поставив консервы на стол, а потом и Вайсс,  
— Я бы не назвала это едой, ну другого ничего нет, — сказала Вайсс. Я ничего не говорила, а просто молча смотрела на них. После того, как я избила Блейк, я почувствовала себя убитой внутри. Руби посмотрела на меня, и поняла что что-то не так,  
— Янг, что случилось, и где Блейк? — тревожным голосом, спросила она, но я ничего не ответила,  
— Янг! — уже грозно, выдала Руби, взяв меня за воротник,  
— Она там! — указала я на дверь, затем пошла в зал. Руби и Вайсс, тут же побежали на улицу.

Блейк

_Ты сбежала. Трусиха. Для меня ты мертва._  
Эти слова, не выходили из моей головы и создавали душевную боль. Примерно такую же, как и физическую. Боль покрывало все тело, начиная с лица. Встав на ноги, я пошла к двери. Глаза были размытые. Я вытерла их рукавом своей накидки и он стал чуть чуть красным. Я выйшла на улицу, как можно сильнее вдохнула воздуха, но тут же начала кашлять. Я взяла в руки немного снега и начала им вытирать лицо. Подо мной была красная лужа, так как кровь с носа не переставала идти. Пока я делала процедуру умывания лица снегом, я думала над словами Янг. Она права, я трусиха. Наверное, зря я вернулась. Хоть э Руби и Вайсс были рады меня видить, но Янг…  
Тут на горизонте, я увидела остальных. Словами нельзя передать, какие у них были лица, когда они меня увидели.  
— Боже, Блейк, что случилось? — тревожно, спросила Вайсс. Я не стала ничего отвечать, не хочу им наши с Янг проблемы навязывать,  
— Ну сука, я ей щас устрою! — грозно, заявила Руби, но я остановила ее, схватив за плащ,  
— Руби, не надо, пожалуйста, — они обе посмотрели на меня удивлёнными взглядами, что мне аж неловко стало,  
— Я получила свое, зачем вам проблемы, — сказала я,  
— Что!  
— Блейк, если Янг, решили руки, это не даёт ей повод делать из тебя отбивную! — сказала Вайсс, накинув на меня плед.  
— Так, пошлите в дом, — сказала Руби, но я не хотела идти в дом. Я боялась снова увидеть Янг. Когда она меня била, она четко поставила мысль. Я для нее труп!  
— Блейк, ты идёшь? — спросила Руби,  
— Нет, простите девочки, но я лучше побуду в сарае. Извините, — после этого, я зашла в сарай и закрыла дверь. Руби и Вайсс, сильно расстроились и пошли обратно. Я села в угол. Передо мной, промелькнули кадры того, что тут происходило,  
 _Ты меня бросила. Ты не сможешь меня защитить._ — и снова я вспоминаю ее слова. Хорошо накрыв себя пледом, я прижала ноги к себе и начала плакать. Плакать в полном одиночестве. После слов Янг, я задумалась, а нужна ли я вообще?

Янг

Я сидела спокойно на диване. Комната успела достаточно прогреется, чтобы было тепло. В дом зашли Руби и Вайсс, и я сразу поняла, что щас что-то начнется. Руби встала напротив меня и с яростным взглядом уставилась на меня,  
— Что? — подняв голову и посмотрев на нее, спросила я, как тут же прилетает удар ладонью по лицу,  
— Скажи, зачем? — спросила она, но я молчала. Руби сразу подняла меня с дивана, держав за воротник,  
— Я сделала то, что должна! — сказала я, и Руби замахнулась для удара, но ее остановила Вайсс,  
— Руби, перестань, — сказала она, оттащив Руби от меня,  
— Янг, то, что ты сделала — это ужастно, но не стоит забывать одно, что мы — команда! — заявила Вайсс, и после увела Руби в другую комнату. С соседней комнаты, были слышны крики и ругань Руби, в мой адрес. И тут, меня снова накрыло на слезы, я прикрыла лицо ладонями. Я начала плакать, а также раздумывать о том, что произошло, и тут я задала себе вопрос,  
«Что я сделала?»

Уже было поздно. Спали все. После всех скандалов, криков и т.д. Мне что-то не хотелось спать, что-то даже не клонило. Я встала с дивана и подошла к окну и посмотрела на улицу. Метели словно и не было. Небо освещала расколотая луна, словно солнце. Тут я обратила внимание на сарай. Вайсс сказала, что она решила остаться там. Почему, она все ещё не здесь? Видимо из-за страха. Вайсс была права, я ужасно поступила, по отношению к Блейк. Недолго думая, я взяла два одеяла и один плед. Как можно тише, я выйшла из дома. Подойдя к дверям сарая, я увидела крастную лужу, возле двери. Неужели она вытирала свое лицо снегом? Не знаю почему, но почувствовала лёгкий страх. Скорее, неуверенность. Но я всё же решила открыть дверь. Я зашла и закрыла дверь изнутри. Здесь было темно, я практически ничего не видела,  
— Блейк! — позвала я ее. Тишина. Достав свой свиток из кармана, я включила фонарь и начала светить. На полу была кровь. Я прошла мимо нее и увидела фигуру в углу. Подойдя туда, я увидела Блейк, которая спала. Она вся дрожала во сне. Когда я посмотрела на ее лицо, то я сама себя возненавидела: синяки, разбитый нос, разбитая губа, бровь. Зрелище жуткое. Блейк проснулась и медленно открыла глаза. У меня тут же появилась улыбка. Блейк, когда увидела меня, сразу же отскочила от меня подальше и прижалась к стене. В её глазах был страх. Но я, решила подсесть к ней,  
— Успокойся, я здесь, чтобы поговорить, — решила ее успокоить, но она взяла и накрыла себя полностью пледом. Ее понять можно. Она не хочет меня видеть, и она права. Я не стала с нее стягивать плед, тут и так холодно,  
— Слушай…я…я знаю, я сделала ужасную вещь и я пришла сюда, чтобы поговорить, — сказала я, и она все же скинула свой плед,  
— Я не должна была тебе делать больно, просто…в тот момент, на меня нахлынула злость и обида и…  
— Янг, тебе не надо извинятся. Ты правильно все сделала, я не должна была просто так уходить, не подумав об вас и о тебе. — Блейк меня перебила, и встала со своего места,  
— Ты куда? — спросила я,  
— Я сделаю так, как ты хотела, я уйду, — ответила она, идя к двери. Блять, этого только не хватало! Я тоже встала со своего места и пошла за ней,  
— Блейк, я…я не думала о том, что я говорила, просто…  
— Нет, ты права! — снова она меня перебила, — после того, что случилось, я не могу находится с тобой, зная что тебе пришлось пережить. И я лучше пойду туда, где я буду нужна, где на меня не будут косо смотреть, где не будут стелить матом, бить и все такое. — ее высказывания, довели меня до слез. Если она сейчас уйдет, это будет конец. Конец для всех остальных, для меня…я не могу этого допустить. Я быстро побежала к двери, пролетев мимо Блейк. Не знаю как так получилось, но я с лёгкостью загородила дверь старым трактором. Блейк была в шоке после этого,  
— Ты никуда не уйдешь! — решительно произнесла я, и тут она повернулась в сторону окна. Она побежала к нему, но я успела схватить ее за талию. Я не сильно ее сжала в объятия, так как чувствовала что ей больно,  
— Янг, отпусти, — практически крича, выдала она, но я не отпускала ее,  
— Если ты уйдешь, я себе этого не прощу!  
— Но ты же сама хотела…  
— Да похуй что я хотела! Ты важнее. Ты нужна нам. Ты нужна мне!  
Между нами повисла тишина. Я услышала, как Блейк плакала и я ее отпустила. Она пошла обратно туда, где и спала. Она села на пол, упёршись спиной об стену, продолжая плакать. Успокоившись сама, я подошла и себя на колени, напротив нее,  
— Янг, скажи…я правда такая ужасная? — спросила она,  
— Нет…нет, ты лучшая. — как можно ласковее, ответила я. Она немного успокоилась, вытерев слезы. Я накрыла ладонями ее лицо, направив к себе. Я с болью смотрела на нее. На то, что я с ней сделала,  
— Я обещаю, если я ещё раз, сделаю тебе больно, то я не знаю…я скрою себе вены! Я буду всю жизнь себя ненавидеть, но я больше никогда, не сделаю тебе больно. Я клянусь, — после моих слов, она молча кивнула головой, после чего, я ее обняла. Когда она обняла в ответ, меня накрыло чувство спокойствия, тепла и любви. Мне прям…захотелось ее поцеловать. Хотя, глупо рассчитывать, на что-то подобное в этой ситуации. Я посмотрела на нее, и она сразу поняла чего я хочу. Она медленно начала приближаться ко мне, прикрыв глаза. Я не долго думала, взяв ее за подбородок, приблизила к себе, и поцеловала. Она обхватила мою шею, а я обняла ее за талию. Я чувствовала тепло, мне было не по себе. А ещё я была в шоке, как она пользовалась языков, во время поцелуя. Я решила действовать также и…это было ахуенно! Мы целовались до того, пока нам обеим не хватало воздука Она оторвалась от моих губ, и посмотрела на меня, тяжело дыша, а я на нее. Я взяла ее за руку и крепко сжала,  
— Прости меня, Блейк, — она посмотрела на меня с улыбкой, после чего, ещё раз меня поцеловала,  
— И ты меня прости, Янг, и давай договоримся! — сказала она и я молча ее слушала, — с этой минуты, ты меня не защищаешь, а я не защищаю тебя. Мы защищаем друг — друга. Согласна?  
— Да, — ответила я, и мы обняли друг друга.  
После обниманий, я помогла ей встать,  
— Ну что, пошли в дом, — сказала я, и Блейк слегка засмеялась,  
— Куда, через окно? — спросила она, указав на дверь, которая была закрыта трактором.  
— Ну тогда, спим тут! — ответила я,  
— Но тут холодно!  
— Не бойся, я взяла одеяла, тем более, я тебя согрею, — сказала я, моргнув глазом, чем заставила ее покраснеть. Я разложила большой плед на полу и легла на одну сторону, а Блейк, легла рядом. Мы пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и обменялись поцелуями. Я крепко обняла ее к себе, а она нежно обняла меня за талию. И в этот момент, мне стало хорошо, от того, что вся эта история закончилась. Теперь только осталось добраться до Атласа, и конец.

Руби медленно открыла глаза. Она посмотрела на окно, из которого исходили лучи солнца. Она встала со своего спального мишка и осмотрела комнату. И тут она удивилась тому, что небыло Янг.  
«Может она уже проснулась?» — подумала Руби и пошла в другую комнату. В другой комнате спал Кроу. Он спал на стуле у окна. Она решила его не будить. Зато решила разбудить Вайсс.  
— Вайсс, проснись, — дёргая ее за плече, говорила Руби,  
— Руби…отстань я спать хочу, — заявила Вайсс,  
— Янг куда-то ушла! — сказала Руби и тут Вайсс сразу открыла свои глаза,  
— Всмысле? Может она до Блейк пошла?  
— Не знаю, пошли посмотрим, — после чего, они обе пошли на улицу.  
Радовало то, что метель прекратилась и не было сильного ветра. Они сразу нашли следы, которые вели к старому ангару. Подойдя к дверям, они поняли, что они заблокированы изнутри.  
— Давай вместе! — сказала Руби, и они начали толкать двери. Когда они смогли открыть двери, они зашли внутрь и увидели довольно милую картину: спящих Янг и Блейк, которые во сне обнимали друг-друга. От этого, на их лицах появилась улыбка,  
— Пошли обратно, не будем их будить, — сказала Вайсс и они вышли обратно на улицу,  
— Слава богу, что Янг додумалась извиниться, — сказала Руби,  
— И не говори, — добавила Вайсс и тут Руби резко остановилась и посмотрела назад,  
— Что такое? — спросила Вайсс,  
— Нет, нет ничего, пошли обратно, — ответила Руби и по пути она задумалась,  
«Интерестно, у них ночью…что-то было?»


End file.
